wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Hotfixes/2014 Archive
December December 19 December 18 December 17 December 16 December 11 December 10 December 9 December 8 December 5 December 4 December 3 December 2 November November 25 November 24 November 21 November 19 November 18 November 17 November 15 November 14 November 13 November 12 November 5 November 3 October October 30 October 28 October 21 October 17 October 16 October 15 October 14 July July 22 June June 24 June 17 June 13 June 4 June 3 May May 27 May 21 May 14 May 13 May 2 April April 28 ;Creatures * Elder Lin and Elder Liao now have significantly more health. * a realm restart. Elder Lin and Elder Liao will now respawn much more quickly. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios *;Siege of Orgrimmar **;The Fallen Protectors *** Resolved an issue where movement-freeing abilities incorrectly forced Mark of Anguish to transfer to another player. **'Garrosh Hellscream' *** During the Garrosh Hellscream encounter, Eternal Flame no longer generates threat during stages 2 and 3 to address an issue that was making the encounter more difficult than intended for raid groups with Protection Paladin tanks. ;Battlegrounds and Arenas * Matchmaking Ratings for Rated Battlegrounds has been increased by 100 for all players. Additional details for the change could be found in the forum thread titled: Rated Battleground MMR Hotfix. ;UI * Resolved an issue where players continue to be listed on the Raid Browser after accepting an invite from someone in a Flexible difficulty raid. April 23 ;Classes *;Shaman **;General *** Healing Stream Totem no longer incorrectly heals itself. ;Quests * Scourge Tactics: Increased the spawn rate of Webbed Crusaders. * The Embalmer's Revenge: Resolved an issue where Stitches was not resetting correctly. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios *;Siege of Orgrimmar **;Malkorok *** Resolved an issue where Ancient Miasma effects were able to persist after the encounter ended. **'Garrosh Hellscream' *** During the Garrosh Hellscream encounter, Word of Glory no longer generates threat during stages 2 and 3 to address an issue that was making the encounter more difficult than intended for raid groups with Protection Paladin tanks. *** Unstable Iron Stars now Fixate on players for 12 seconds (up from 10 seconds) during stage 4 of the Garrosh Hellscream encounter on Heroic difficulty. * The Eye of Eternity: Resolved an issue that could prevent players from being able to loot Alexstrasza's Gift after defeating Malygos. ;Items * Potion of Luck: Reduced the amount of gold found in Plundered Treasures. April 14 ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Siege of Orgrimmar: Blackfuse Bombling should no longer be incorrectly awarded from the Spoils of Pandaria encounter. * Icecrown Citadel: Resolved an issue that could prevent players from being able to loot The Lich King if NPCs dealt fatal damage to him. * The Eye: Added additional safeguards to the Kael'thas Sunstrider encounter to address issues that could cause him to sometimes not grant loot if he's defeated too quickly. ;Achievements * Insane in the Membrane: Resolved an issue where Exalted status with the various Steamwheedle Cartel factions, as well as Honored status with the Bloodsail Buccaneers faction, were not properly being credited if those reputations subsequently decreased. Players should now be able to earn this achievement if they have ever brought those five reputations to the required levels. April 7 ;Classes *;Shaman **;General *** Resolved an issue where the visual effect for Healing Rain was able to persist indefinitely. ;Quests * Guerrillas in our Midst: Resolved an issue where General Nazgrim can lose his quest giver status, preventing players from being able to complete the quest. * The Lesson of the Burning Scroll: Players now receive the Master's Flame automatically upon accepting the quest. ;Creatures * All world bosses in Mists of Pandaria are no longer tap-to-faction. Players from both factions that engage the world boss at the same time are now eligible for loot. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Each World of Warcraft account can now create a maximum of 10 instances per hour (up from 5). *'Siege of Orgrimmar' ** Amalgam of Corruption's Unleashed Anger can now reach players that are greater than 10 yards away. *'Dungeons' ** Siege of Niuzao Temple: A Challenge Gong has been added, allowing players the option to trigger waves of attackers more quickly during the Commander Vo'jak encounter. March March 25 ;Character Boost * Resolved an issue where some boosted characters were unable to see the portal to Pandaria in capital cities. ;Classes *;Priest **;General *** Resolved an issue where the amount of healing received from Prayer of Mending was not benefitting from PvP Power. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios *;Throne of Thunder ** Reduced the health and damage of Gurubashi, Amani, Drakkari, and Farraki adds during the Horridon encounter by 20% on Raid Finder difficulty. March 18 ;Character Boost * Boosted characters now start in the Shrine of Two Moons for the Horde and Shrine of the Seven Stars for the Alliance. * Resolved a number of questing and phasing issues for boosted characters. ;Classes *;Rogue **;Talents *** Resolved an issue where Vanish modified by Glyph of Vanish was incorrectly causing the Subterfuge effect to trigger twice. Vanish will now cancel its effect when the duration of Subterfuge expires. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios *;Siege of Orgrimmar ** Cross-realm raid groups have been enabled for Siege of Orgrimmar on both Normal and Heroic difficulty. A forum thread has been created with more information on this change. ;Battlegrounds and Arenas * Resolved an issue where Monks were unable to use Roll, Chi Torpedo, or Flying Serpent Kick while carrying the flag. ;Isle of Thunder * Resolved an issue where base camps for the Kirin Tor Offensive, Sunreaver Onslaught, and other areas on the isle may incorrectly revert to an earlier progression stage. March 11 ;Racial Abilities *;Worgen ** Darkflight's movement speed increase no longer stacks with Burning Rush or Burst of Speed. ;Classes *;Monk **;General *** Successfully parrying an attack with Swift Reflexes should no longer incorrectly cause NPC guards to attack the Monk for reflexively striking back at an attacker. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios *;Dungeons ** Mogu'shan Palace: Resolved an issue where Trial of the King may not reset correctly if the party dies during the encounter. ;Battlegrounds and Arenas *;Twin Peaks and Warsong Gulch ** The winning team now receives an 18 Honor Point bonus for each capture the opposing team is prevented from completing. This means every capture below 3, up to a maximum of 54 bonus Honor if the losing team had 0 captures. *'Arathi Basin, Eye of the Storm, and The Battle for Gilneas' ** Bonus Honor is now awarded to the team for every 130 resources gained (down from 260) or every 100 resources gained when it’s featured on Call to Arms (down from 200). *'Silvershard Mines' ** Bonus Honor is now awarded to the team for every 200 resources gained (down from 265) or every 130 resources gained when it’s featured on Call to Arms (down from 160). *'Strand of the Ancients' ** The amount of Honor awarded for successfully destroying or defending a gate has been doubled. ;Timeless Isle * Guards at Huojin Landing and Tushui Landing on Timeless Isle are now significantly deadlier. ;Brawler's Guild * Hexos: Players should no longer be killed by the maze after successfully defeating Hexos. March 4 ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios *;Siege of Orgrimmar **;Paragons of the Klaxxi *** Kil'ruk the Wind-Reaver’s Reave should now cancel properly if he's defeated while channeling the ability. ;Battlegrounds and Arenas *;Twin Peaks and Warsong Gulch ** Focused Assault debuff is now applied to flag carriers once both team’s flags have been picked up starting at the 1-minute mark (down from 3 minutes). February February 28 ;Classes * Death Knight ** Blood *** Dancing Rune Weapon's summoned rune weapon should no longer incorrectly cause NPC guards to attack the target instead of the Death Knight that summoned it. * Monk ** General *** Zen Pilgrimage: Return is no longer automatically removed from Monks that leave the Peak of Serenity. ;Battlegrounds and Arenas * Resolved a pathing issue with Intervene for Warriors with Glyph of the Watchful Eye equipped while in the Temple of Kotmogu. * Resolved a situation where players were able to retain the Readiness effect from trinkets without equipping them while in a Battleground. ;Bug Fixes * Resolved a crash in the client that affected users running Windows XP: Service Pack 3. * Resolved a crash that could occur while loading into an area or instance. February 26 ;Classes * Death Knight ** Talents *** Resolved an issue where overlapping Anti-Magic Zones were causing the effect to expire more quickly than intended. * Hunter ** Hunter Pets *** Resolved an issue where Hunter pets were able to incorrectly retain the Lightning Charge debuff from Servants of Siamat from the Lost City of the Tol'vir. * Mage ** Frost *** Resolved an issue where Icicles stored by Frost Mage's Mastery: Icicles was dealing more damage than intended when used against party or raid members that are under a Mind Control or Charm effect from NPCs in PvE. * Priest ** General *** Levitate can no longer be cast on players that are under the effects of a Nitro Boost. *** Prayer of Mending's healing should now be reduced correctly when cast on a target with the Mortal Wounds effect. ** Holy *** Lightwell should no longer incorrectly consume an extra charge while healing players other than the casting Priest. * Shaman ** General *** Resolved an issue where the duplicated healing done by the Restoration version of Ascendance was incorrectly factoring in Battle Fatigue and healing reduction effects on allied targets a second time. * Warlock ** Talents *** Resolved an issue where players that are under a stealth effect can use up a Blood Horror charge without triggering the Horror effect. ;Pet Battle * Resolved an issue that was causing Battle Pet abilities with a high miss chance to hit more often than intended. February 24 ;Classes * Priest ** Shadow *** Resolved an issue where using an instant cast spell while under the effects of Spectral Guise was incorrectly causing the cooldown for Psychic Horror to reset. ;Pet Battle * Resolved an issue where players on some Battlegroups were unable to queue for PvP Pet Battles. * Elemental pets should now correctly be taking less damage while the Sandstorm effect is active. February 20 ;Missing Battle Pets and Mounts * Battle Pets and mounts that went missing since the patch should be restored on login. ;Classes * Death Knight ** Resolved an issue where Death Knights that had not completed the starter quests Where Kings Walk or Warchief's Blessing were able to attack NPCs belonging to their own faction. ;Creatures * Resolved an issue where tracking for Honor Point awards on the first kill of rare spawns in Krasarang Wilds were not resetting correctly at the end of each day. ;UI * User Interface Add-Ons are now able to send and receive friend invites with a note over Battle.net®. UI authors can visit this forum thread for more information on how to utilize the new send and receive event functions (US forum link; similar EU forum link). ** Send event (EU hotfix notes info): BNSendFriendInvite(,) ** Receive event to see the note text (EU hotfix notes info): BNGetFriendInviteInfoByAddon() ;Isle of Thunder * Key to the Palace of Lei Shen should now have a chance to drop from rare spawns and golden treasure chests once more. ;Bug Fixes * Resolved a crash that could occur if network connection is lost while loading into an area or instance. * Resolved an issue where the client was crashing while using certain User Interface Add-Ons. * Resolved an issue where the loading bar does not go away if the user cancels a cinematic while it's being streamed. February 12 ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Galakras: Resolved an issue where Dragonmaw Grunts were attacking the wrong Demolition Crew on Heroic difficulty. ;Love is in the Air * Players entering the instance for The Crown Chemical Co. now spawn inside the main courtyard. * Lovely Charms should no longer be incorrectly awarded from Unstable Corruptions or Mutant Parasites. February 10 ;Quests * The Battle for Gilneas City: Reduced Sylvanas and Gorerot's hitpoints. Rapier of the Gilnean Patriots no longer heals enemies. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Siegecrafter Blackfuse: Significantly reduced the damage of Blackfuse Sellsword's Envenomed Shadowstep on all difficulty modes. February 5 ;Creatures * Huolon's spawn point has been moved to the ground. * a realm restart. Ordos can no longer get stuck channeling Eternal Agony indefinitely. ;Timeless Isle * Players under the effects of the Censer of Eternal Agony no longer gain Bloody Coins for defeating players in their party or raid. February 4 ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Galakras *** Resolved an issue where players that perform a soft-reset on the raid instance after defeating Galakras would incorrectly zone into the raid at Norushen. ** Kor'kron Dark Shaman *** Resolved an issue where Earthbreaker Haromm and Wavebinder Kardris could potentially path underneath the world. * Icecrown Citadel: Fixed an issue where defeating The Lich King too quickly could prevent players from receiving loot. January January 29 ;Creatures * Resolved an issue that could cause Ordos to be stuck in evade. For targets that Ordos cannot reach, he will now summon them to him. ;Quests * Family Tree: Resolved an issue where Pandaren characters were unable to see their ancestors after lighting the Incense Bundle. January 28 ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Immerseus *** Immerseus' Swelling Corruption ability should no longer be incorrectly triggering from Balance Druid's Starfall and the Hunter talent, A Murder of Crows on Heroic difficulty. ** General Nazgrim *** General Nazgrim should no longer incorrectly be gaining Rage while in Defensive Stance from Balance Druid's Starfall and the Hunter talent, A Murder of Crows. ** Malkorok *** Living Corruption's Languish effect should no longer be incorrectly reapplied to players that were under the effect of a Mage's Alter Time spell on Heroic difficulty. ;Items * Figurine - Khorium Boar should no longer incorrectly summon more than one Khorium Boar. January 23 ;Lunar Festival * Elune's Blessing no longer increases Stamina and no longer stacks with similar player-cast buffs. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Kor'kron Dark Shaman *** Removed Lunar Festival decorations from the Valley of Strength. Garrosh has decided that his Horde has no need for such things. ** General Nazgrim *** General Nazgrim's Kor'kron Banner now has less health on Raid Finder difficulty. *** General Nazgrim's Ravager no longer generates Rage when it strikes a player and deals 50% less damage on Raid Finder difficulty. *** Kor'kron Warshaman's Healing Tide Totem now heals for 1% (down from 2%) on Raid Finder difficulty. *** Kor'kron Warshaman's Empowered Chain Heal now heals for 1% (down from 4%) on Raid Finder difficulty. ;Items * a realm restart. Anglers Fishing Raft and Bipsi's Bobbing Berg can no longer be used at the same time. Bipsi's Bobbing Berg should now also allow players to increase their speed just like an Anglers Fishing Raft. January 21 ;Classes * Resolved an issue for the following abilities that resulted in damage being calculated incorrectly when used against targets with a greater than 75% reduction to damage from armor. ** Guardian Druids with greater than 75% damage reduction from Armor were getting less than the intended amount of Vengeance. Now they will gain the correct amount. ** Beast Cleave (Beast Mastery Hunter) ** Storm, Earth, and Fire (Windwalker Monk) ** Blade Flurry (Combat Rogue) ** Sweeping Strikes (Arms Warrior) ** Warrior Tier-16 2 piece set bonus * Druid ** Talents *** Soul of the Forest (Restoration) should no longer incorrectly grant a haste effect from failed attempts to cast Swiftmend on targets that are under a Cenarion Ward's healing effect. ;Quests * The Trident of Naz'jan: Resolved an issue that caused Ragnar Drakkarlund to not respawn correctly in certain situations. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Siege of Orgrimmar ** For an in-depth explanation of recent changes please see the forum thread from Watcher, Lead Encounter Designer titled: Upcoming Siege of Orgrimmar Changes. ** Galakras *** Reduced health on various ranking officials (High Enforcer Thranok and Korgra the Snake) and foot soldiers (Dragonmaw Bonecrusher, Dragonmaw Flagbearer, and Dragonmaw Tidal Shaman) by about 15% on Flexible and 10-player Normal difficulties. ** Thok the Bloodthirsty *** Thok the Bloodthirsty's Defeaning Screech now deals 10% less damage on Flexible, 10-player Normal, and 10-player Heroic difficulties. *** Thok the Bloodthirsty's Shock Blast now deals 10% less damage on Flexible, 10-player Normal, and 10-player Heroic difficulties. ** Siegecrafter Blackfuse *** Automated Shredders' health has been reduced by 10%, and its Overload ability now deals 10% less damage on Heroic difficulty. *** Crawler Mines now have 20% less health on 10-player Heroic difficulty. *** Disassembled Crawler Mines, Deactivated Electromagnets, Deactivated Laser Turrets, and Deactivated Missle Turrets now have 20% less health on Heroic difficulty. *** Electromagnet's Magnetic Crush ability now deals 15% less damage on Heroic difficulty. *** Laser Turret's Superheated damage-over-time effect now deals 25% less damage on Heroic difficulty. ** Paragons of the Klaxxi *** Hisek the Swarmkeeper's Multi-Shot ability now deals 20% less damage on Heroic difficulty. *** Iyyokuk the Lucid's Insane Calculation: Fiery Edge now deals roughly 10% less damage on Heroic difficulty. January 14 ;Classes * Hunter ** General *** Snake Trap now uses the same version of Mind-Numbing Poison debuff as Rogues; reducing the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios * Siege of Orgrimmar ** Paragons of the Klaxxi *** a realm restart. Resolved an issue that could cause tanks to be unable to interact with a fallen Paragon. January 10 ;Classes *'Death Knight' **'General' ***Necrotic Strike now reduces the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). *'Hunter' **'Hunter Pets' ***'Core Hound:' Lava Breath now reduces the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). ***'Fox:' Tailspin now reduces the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). ***'Goat:' Trample now reduces the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). ***'Sporebat:' Spore Cloud now reduces the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). *'Mage' **'Arcane' ***Slow now reduces the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). *'Rogue' **'General' ***Mind-numbing Poison now reduces the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). *'Warlock' **'General' ***Curse of Enfeeblement now reduces the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). **'Demonology' ***Aura of Enfeeblement now reduces the target's casting speed on player targets by 10% (down from 25%). ;Quests *a realm restart. Winterfin Commerce: Resolved an issue that could cause players to be unable to collect Winterfin Clams. January 8 ;Classes *'Druid' **'Balance' ***Astral Communion is now immune to interrupts. The ability still cannot be cast while Silenced, this will be corrected in a future patch. ***Moonkin Form now increases the Druid's armor by 100% (up from 60%). *'Priest' **'Shadow' ***Shadowform now increases the Priest's armor by 100% (up from 60%). ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios *'Dragon Soul' **Resolved a situation where the Claw of Go'rath was causing players to fall underneath the world. January 6 ;Classes *'Death Knight' **'Frost' ***Icy Talons now increases melee attack speed by 45% (up from 30%). **'Unholy' ***Unholy Might now increases Strength by 35% (up from 25%). *'Hunter' **'General' ***Aspect of the Hawk now increases ranged attack power by 35% (up from 25%). **'Talents' ***Aspect of the Iron Hawk now increases ranged attack power by 35% (up from 25%). *'Shaman' **'Elemental' ***Elemental Focus now increases spell damage done by 20% (up from 15%). January 3 ;Creatures *Trade Prince Donais now has stats befitting of his position in the Bilgewater Cartel. ;Raids, Dungeons, and Scenarios *'Siege of Orgrimmar' **'Kor'Kron Barracks/Underhold Nexus' ***Kor'kron Iron Sentinel, Kor'kron Shredder, and Kor'kron Skullsplitter now deal less damage on Raid Finder difficulty. External links